


[斑帶]窗櫺

by windginger



Series: 火影斑中心創作 [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26913298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windginger/pseuds/windginger
Summary: ＊現代paro＊約會車
Relationships: Uchiha Madara/Uchiha Obito
Series: 火影斑中心創作 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963714
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊現代paro  
> ＊約會車

對帶土來說，那是一次約會。

但是班只認為是一次日用品採購，因此看見帶土蹦蹦跳跳規畫著行程讓他感到煩躁。

「都幾歲了。」

「比你小，就多包容我嘛。」帶土回答，反應俐落地接住斑射向他腦門的細叉子。就算習慣頂嘴的下場是隨時有來自斑的禮物，看見這回頭來的東西居然是叉子，帶土也不免要抗議。

「你丟的東西是不是要我命啊？！」

斑停下手上的動作，帶土不經意撇見空著的右手另一邊亮晃晃的刀鋒。對上 斑漠然的嘲諷，帶土只好乖乖閉嘴。

約會行程和常人並無太多差異，找個高檔餐廳，再來逛街，然後看夜景。

帶土得意地亮給斑看用心思排的完美行程，斑將餐廳的價格硬是提高了一個位數，看夜景直接改為飯店頂樓的高級套房，斑對上愕然的帶土：「上回我住過，想看夜景就從落地窗看，一覽無遺，別發神經跑去荒郊野外給蟲叮。」

帶土的臉垮下來，「你把行程改成這麼土豪，我小小的肝支付不起這樣的費用啊！」

斑「啪」地一聲將黑卡掌在帶土額頭上：「全算我的帳。」

拔下無額度限制的萬用卡的帶土，忍住把卡刷爆的衝動抱怨：「可這樣一點浪漫的氛圍都沒了。」

「那所謂的氛圍就給你用逛街的時間好好營造吧。」斑好心地提醒帶土，逛精品百貨的行程他沒有刪去。


	2. Chapter 2

帶土第一次遇見斑，是在上下班時間的電梯。原本看見等候的人群帶土有預感要搭下班電梯了，但他個頭高，一眼就撇到偌大的空間內只有一個人，想早點回家打遊戲的帶土就興沖沖走入了只有一個人的電梯。

裡面只有留著黑色長髮，看起來有一點年紀的漂亮男人。

帶土才來這家公司半年不到，公司規模不小，同事好不容易才進入臉孔對得上名字的階段，隔壁公司得更不用說了，他只能從交談的人群聚集程度辨識出哪些人是隔壁鄰居。

但這個漂亮男人很奇怪，平常不見他和任何人交談，也總是獨自搭電梯——但在帶土為了快點走人而打破。共乘電梯的時間對方也沒有談話的打算，只是帶土自故自問好和搭話，畢竟帶土一直秉持助人為快樂之本，他覺得沒人理會還被排擠的男人有點可憐，於是主動交談，但對方只會點頭，用鄙視眼神回應，或是閉上眼睛。在帶土這樣糾纏將近一個月之下，男人才終於給了自己名字：斑。

但兩人間的交流一直僅只於上下班時間偶然的電梯同乘，帶土在業務繁忙的時候經常加班，當打卡後進入空蕩蕩的電梯，他總感覺好像少了什麼，心理空空的。

也許是初生之犢不畏虎，某次應酬之後帶土跑回公司拿遺忘的家門鑰匙，就這麼遇上了似乎是加班打卡後不久的斑。酒意使人膽大，帶土就著可憐的語氣，謀得了斑住家的沙發。之後也藉機多次叨擾斑的家，雖然斑總是會嘲諷幾句毒話，但帶土知道，這個人是刀子嘴豆腐心。

斑後來說，他對於打賭輸了的帶土難得心生憐憫，加上同姓宇智波，所以才容忍帶土煩人的舉止和打擾。但他沒料到這纏人就是一輩子。

而帶土在和斑交往之後，才知道對方是隔壁公司的ＣＥＯ。更正，不是隔壁公司，是母公司。帶土待的不過是「月之眼株式會社」下的子公司「曉」。

「你每天看那班電梯我進去後就沒人敢乘，不覺得事有蹊翹？」

「我以為你人緣不好，不然你看我怎麼一直找你講話啊。」

事後帶土也悄悄去和同部門的人抗議，怎麼沒人提醒他居然和ＣＥＯ搭同班電梯的事情，卻得到「你們同姓宇智波，我以為你們關係很好」的回應。他也只能默默把怨氣吞下去。帶土知道宇智波斑的名號，畢竟他也算是慕名這位傳奇的前輩而進入月之眼的子公司，但斑出了名的討厭照片被公開，因此他一直是只聞其人不見其影，加上目前的職位太低了，一直沒機會親眼見到。

誰知道他親眼見到後，就開始在不知情的狀況下追人家了。

雖說不認得母公司總裁這件事情很可能會讓一個不滿一年的菜鳥丟了飯碗，但月之眼的總裁顯然與眾不同，他帶著滿滿的諷刺稱讚帶土的勇氣和無知無謂，也欣賞帶土面對專案的熱情和永折不撓（同時適用在追求方面），天時地利人和下，單身多年的總裁大人終於有了交往對象。

「從今天起，我們就算是交往的關係。不過呢，我畢竟是公司的總裁，不准讓公司的人看到我們走在一起，徒增煩惱，我平常要煩惱的事情已經夠多了。」

那個一開始聽見自己居然追了一個總裁的蠢小子總算慢慢解除石化，得到斑的應許，不敢置信和喜悅混在一起的表情，堪稱宇智波斑人生前三大用來解憂時回想的蠢臉。

這個傻小子怎麼活到現在的，果然還是宇智波家的祖先保佑吧。斑這麼想著。


	3. Chapter 3

此生從未踏入這種高級餐廳，帶土一臉恍惚，對比斑無比從容地指使著服務生，還在帶位時就對著負責服務兩人的侍者說著他不懂的語言，帶土只能跟在斑後頭走，進到私人包廂的瞧見那奢華的裝飾擺設，讓他感嘆電影裡演的都是真的。

餐廳位於這棟百貨的其中一層，因此盯著斑用完比常人多的甜點不久，帶土便迫不及待要逛逛走走。

斑好笑地搖頭：「怎麼搞得像是我帶兒子出來見世面似的。」

帶土賊賊笑著說：「別小看我了啊，『前輩』，我可是有做過功課的！」

誠如帶土所說，刻意挑選的品牌專櫃幾乎都是符合斑喜好，有幾家平常不屑踏入的小專櫃也貼近斑的品味，瞧帶土裝模作樣用著行家的語氣向接待人員要求最新款的貨品，像是平常在他身邊待命的助理似的，讓斑感覺非常不習慣。

就算他時常把帶土當下人使喚，他也不喜歡這個伴侶太過有隔閡。

於是在接待小姐忙著翻出帶土要的貨品空檔，斑隨口說了一句吐槽：「這副模樣可不符合你平常傻裡傻氣的形象。」

「喂，好歹我能在公司混超過一年！這工作量和要求有多嚴苛，老大你自己訂的不會不知道，所以該有的本事還是有的嘛。」

子公司的規章和專案水準不比母公司輕鬆多少，薪資也少了許多，唯一讓人賣肝換血的動力就是進入「月之眼」的機會。

「這麼有自信，調你來當我的私人助理如何？」

「你身邊這麼多助理還缺人嗎？況且每個助理都強得跟變態一樣，我這小菜鳥要用什麼名義進去？」

帶土有自知之明，目前東跑西跑還在拉客戶信賴度，能力不足因此總是要多花時間說服，他當前的目標還只是小組長的位置。要說擔任特助，斑不怕落人口實，他也不想這麼窩囊。

「不必在意，你的職稱是情婦，不需附加太多功能。」

「情你大爺，當初是誰說不搞辦公室戀情？」帶土氣得回嘴。

斑不回話，視線越過帶土直抵後方，他撇見剛剛去蒐貨的小姐一臉尷尬地站在三步遠，似乎是在等待他們幼稚的拌嘴扯完。

帶土尷尬地向那位小姐道謝，同時瞪了斑，他知道對方是故意讓自己出糗。

「好啦，替你挑的東西都找好了，來看看吧。這可是當年最新款的喔。」

斑倒是沒對帶土的話有任何情緒波動，他盯著那黑曜石為基礎的冷冽色調，指針處泛著淡淡螢光，錶面像是鑲著星星般的別緻，是一款優雅卻不失氣度的上等精品。

「沒想到你小子挺會選的。」

「哪裡哪裡，這都是跟斑總學的呢，誰叫您的品味這麼好。」

見斑似乎很滿意，帶土也得意起來，起玩心時的怪腔怪調就隨著油嘴滑舌出口。

斑一向不喜歡帶土裝模作樣，因此沒被巴頭或是口頭制止，帶土有種斑今天心情特別好的錯覺。

他發現斑掏出自己的卡說了聲結帳。很明顯就是不打算給帶土面子。

「給我等等啊。」

「怎麼？我買中意的東西還需要經過你同意？」

我哪敢啊。帶土猜想班打算和他玩玩了，找了個比較有現實感的理由搪塞。「你還沒試戴呢！」

「我很喜歡這款，買下來再說，那並不急。」

「不不不這不是重點——這玩意我替你挑的，帳也算我的！」帶土一急，沒經過篩選就直接將內心話說出來，斑不說話，看著價目表，再看向帶土的腰側。

「少開玩笑了。」

「當然認真啦！你別以為你剛剛想著我是不是要去賣腎才湊得出錢來我看不懂喔，我也是有本事的！這算是我送你的禮物，給我乖乖收下。」

帶土帥氣地從上衣口袋掏出自己的卡，遞給一旁被兩人弄得不知所措的接待員：「刷卡結帳——然後請幫我用分期付款支付。」

「遜。分期付款。」斑毫不留情地批評。

「囉嗦。手給我過來，就說要試戴了，有錢人的腦袋真難理解……」

「那是你的腦容量不足，需要充值了。」

「你確定你沒在找我碴？」

「看你肚量如何。」斑盯著自己空蕩蕩的右腕，他知道帶土的打算，因此事先將平常配戴的錶收藏在家中。雖然配錶這種事情斑可以自己來，但他想給帶土找點事情做。


	4. Chapter 4

「所以——這就是你打的如意算盤？」

眼前是人滿為患的抽獎活動會場，大大的「公主抱換抽獎資格」讓斑挑了眉。

「我還想說你全力阻止我包下整棟大樓方便逛街擺大爺姿態是為了什麼，居然是這麼無聊庶民遊戲。」斑沒給帶土插嘴抗議的時間：「從首獎到三獎，哪一項我不能給你？」

帶土把差點說出口的粗話憋回腹中，好個霸氣總裁式的否定！我為什麼要喜歡上這種個性差的人？

「抽獎的精華就是那懸疑的驚喜好嗎！你用錢砸下去絕對沒辦法相比，相信我。」

斑朝他投去一個鄙視的眼神，帶土若無其事將卡在頭上的箭尖給扯下來，補充道：「當然啦，失落感也是會放大喔，希望越大失望越強烈嘛。」

「玩這種會影響心情的爛遊戲，還真浪漫啊，宇智波帶土。」

「就跟賭博一樣，賭運氣的刺激久了可是會上癮。」

見帶土似乎開了話匣子，不想繼續這天花亂墜的對話浪費時間，斑直接打斷：「你就這麼想要公主抱？」

一針見血。帶土被這句話堵住一籮筐想說服斑的理由，畢竟抽獎前提就是長達三十秒的公主抱。

帶土在出發前想過數十種方法來讓對方接受這和拋棄自尊可以畫等號的遊戲，甚至打算犧牲前陣子好不容易向班討來的命令券，要求斑讓他皮一下。

然而現實是殘酷的。

宇智波帶土毫無懸念地被宇智波斑摟住肩膀、雙腿，以俗稱公主抱的姿勢丟人現眼。

抽到的獎品是二獎，溫泉名勝的旅館住宿券，還被斑打趣行程乾脆更改到箱根去，帶土只能鬱鬱寡歡接受這難得破表的運氣，順道回應斑可以綁一個特助裝成情婦去，他還要拼業績存錢買房養老婆，沒這個閒情逸致。

誰叫他起初心懷不軌呢，想也知道這麼丟臉的事情只有他去做的份。


	5. Chapter 5

落地窗展示了町內精華地帶的燦爛夜景，帶土半張臉貼在玻璃上，早已沒了下午的氣，畢竟說到底是他活該。

斑去盥洗了，似乎是下午經過那段施工地帶被漫天塵土惹的一臉臭，一抵達酒店便砸隨身行李到帶土臉上，交代房間號碼後撇下還在懵的他和櫃檯人員，出示了甚麼證件後由電梯小姐帶上樓。

甚麼跟甚麼啊！？這是帶土的第一個想法。我呢？

幸好櫃檯比他進入狀況。

「您是和宇智波先生同行的客人嗎？抱歉，兩位的行李我稍後請專人協助，也請您稍候，待協助您處理完畢後，再帶您至房間。」

梳理著包包頭的秀麗小姐親切地為帶土說明。「您應該是第一次來吧？宇智波先生是本店的特約貴賓，先生的要求我們都行之有年，若您不清楚也不用驚慌，這也不是第一次了……請跟著專人即可。」

聽起來斑每次住宿時都這麼任性，帶土嘆了一口氣，認命地去清點那一車的行李，有些是要寄回斑的住家的。

但帶土過了一陣子才發覺不對勁的地方。

「你們為什麼一直叫我特助先生？」

飯店人員也懵了，回答：「您應該是宇智波斑先生新聘的特別助理吧？每回都是特助和我們一起處理這東西的。」

帶土嘴角抽搐，想解釋，卻發現這趟只有他和斑，就算他不幹也不可能叫斑來做，所以無論他身份是甚麼都得將事情做完。

於是帶土只能苦著臉，直到櫃檯小姐要領他到助理固定寄宿的房間，才發難說他要和斑住同一房。

帶土沒想過當眾說出「宇智波斑是我的戀人」是一件這麼爽的事情。反正這裡不是公司，斑又沒說不可以在裙帶企業暴露身份，帶土心情極佳地迎接酒店最奢華的頂樓套房。

「看夠沒？還真聚精會神啊，連服務鈴都沒聽到。」

帶土被身後突來的聲音嚇到，斑不知什麼時候已經裹著酒店的浴袍出來了。平時張揚的炸髮濕淋淋地塌成一片，略顯溫馴，但袍身前襟並沒有紮緊，帶土瞄過那縫隙美好的春光，只消看一眼就匆忙滾去幫忙推餐車了。雖然服務生根本不需要他幫忙。

「這是晚餐？」帶土看著一桌他根本叫不出名字的豐餚，以及經過斑試飲後才終於選定的酒款。

「有問題嗎？」斑撇了他一眼。

帶土搖頭。沒有問題，就算有問題也不知道從何問起。

那就好好享受吧。


	6. Chapter 6

斑有潔癖，和他同床共枕一段時間的帶土不會不知道，盥洗時該洗的地方都洗了乾淨，就怕被斑嫌惡的嘴臉毀了興致。

帶土感覺斑今天的心情異常輕鬆，也許是他精心安排的約會行程起了效用吧，那只錶穩穩地掛在斑的手腕上，他記得斑那時勾起的玩味笑容，到了年紀眼角的魚尾紋都浮出來了，但只襯得這人笑起來更加好看。

帶土擦著頭髮邊哼著歌從浴室出來，環顧一圈後發現房間無人，但冷風提醒了他陽台是開啟的，他遲疑地把毛巾掛在肩膀，走向半邊身子撐在扶手的那人。

「你頭髮沒吹乾就出來吹風，等等頭痛。」

「不良示範的人沒資格說我。」

帶土白了斑一眼，斑略顯凌亂的長髮還帶有濕意，剛剛對方偷懶只吹了頭皮，他可是看得一清二楚。

「還有小心點吶，等等若誰跌下去了，明天的頭版一定會非常精采。」

帶土在落地窗旁的花雕扶手椅坐下時聽見斑的嗤笑聲，享受才沒幾秒的月光被擋住了，他和那雙歷經風霜卻依舊迷人的好看眼睛對視。

然後感覺到臉頰一陣酸痛。

「你越來越放肆了啊，帶土。」

「是老頭你教的好啊。」

帶土用著被拉扯而含混不清的嘴形回覆。

他很清楚這個回應不能讓斑滿意，因此毫不意外——

斑狠狠咬上了他的嘴唇。

互相撕咬並拉扯著尋求更貼近彼此的方法，斑毫不在乎地拉扯掉帶土襯衫上的扣子，讓對方在舐咬之中分神發出抗議的聲音。

不過這點反抗當然被斑忽略過去，他探入已經半毀的襯衫中揉捏帶土胸前的敏感帶，膝蓋若有似無地戳著那塊隆起的慾望，雙手環住他脖頸的人因為觸碰而輕輕顫抖著，腰身忍不住似地向斑的方向貼近。

「等……斑，這裡不行……」

從情慾中回神，帶土驚覺兩人可是在室外，雖然最高樓的陽台不容易被人看見，可他就是覺得奇怪。

斑沒理會帶土，自顧自地沿著帶土的脖子曲線留下密密麻麻的吻痕，帶土被這舉動撩得心癢難耐，守著最後一絲矜持的底線想要推開斑，卻發現對方已經拉下自己的棉質睡褲了，他急忙一蹬想要逃離對方的掌控。

「我的小狼狗，主人沒說不行，你膽敢說不嗎？」

耳邊傳來的邪魅聲線讓帶土半抬起的腿一軟，斑輕笑著同時用力一扯，帶土可憐的褲子就被甩到地上。

「我們到床上去好不好……斑？」

帶土現在背對著落地窗，只消幾步距離就可以到床上。斑猜想他大概料想到接下來的發展了，看著帶土強忍著腫脹的慾望在襯衫下方支起小帳棚，用盡今日最討好最可憐的聲線求饒——但這只加深了斑想就地正法的念頭。

斑吻著帶土，安撫似地讓抗拒的戀人慢慢被催生的情愫給暈了頭，一手探往後方，第一根手指頭探進去時他感覺到帶土的僵硬，但開口處的柔軟卻讓斑知道，這小兔崽子早準備好了。

「明明都自己做好擴張，想必你也等不及了。」

因此斑很快地加入另外兩根手指，帶土發出急促的喘氣聲喊停。

「混帳老頭別那麼快，裡面還沒有弄好啊……唔！」

「呵。但適應得挺快的。」

三根指頭毫不管主人的抗拒往深處攪動，帶土被斑算不上輕柔的動作給弄得渾身顫抖，不時壓碰到敏感處還會被帶出誘人的輕喘。斑感覺到攀在自己雙肩的指節收緊，哼哼兩字噴出笑聲。

「死老頭你笑啥……真的會痛。」

「等等就不痛了。」

帶土對斑的睜眼說瞎話完全懶得吐槽，斑當作默許，抬起帶土的右腿就把對方抵在冰涼的玻璃窗上，抽出手指提槍上陣。

比手指脹大的性器不是很好挺進，但斑有足夠的耐心等待對方放鬆適應，雖然偶爾嫌棄都做幾次了還是這麼容易緊繃，但這也是情趣的一部分。

掠奪帶土口腔裡殘存的空氣，斑捲上帶土柔軟的舌，繞著對方的舌尖畫圈似地舔吻——這種輕柔到近乎癢的觸感總能讓帶土緩下來。感覺到下身挺進的速度變快，斑輕輕咬舐著帶土的舌，彷彿快吞下去般又吸又舔作為獎勵。

他知道帶土對溫柔的進攻方式毫無抵抗力。

而他也貪戀著被撫平了毛髮而乖順的小兔崽子，抵達對方身體最深處時能融化近期所有的歧念。

「要動了。」

抽出時內壁軟肉緊緊吸允著，像是捨不得他離開，斑咬上了帶土的耳垂，讓充滿柔情的聲線緩緩灌入：「別這麼不捨，很快就讓你欲罷不能。」

帶土只覺得心理悶，這老頭只有在上床時才會講這種撩人騷話！但他更悶的是自己居然能對這種騷話起生理反應，後穴的充足感連帶地讓他的心也跟著滿滿的，規律的動作累積著快感逼迫他快要到頂。

然而他知道斑的遊戲規則，帶土不想偷跑導致明早的工作得提著快斷掉的腰上工。

但斑蓄意輾壓敏感點的後入讓帶土差點忍不住。

「草……說好的溫柔……呢……」

「誰跟你這小鬼說好，我爽就好。」

「人渣……」

「被我幹得很爽的小鬼，說什麼呢？」

「那就……好好抱我啊……」

「廢話真多。」

儘管有點掃興，但帶土還是如願在斑的懷中與對方同時達到頂點。

沉浸在餘韻中的咬吻過後，帶土發現，斑正朝著自己身後的玻璃窗沉默，於是他的視線也隨之下移，接著倒吸一口氣。

剛剛的那些順著帶土股間流出，沾到窗戶上了。

「這顏色真好看。」

「老變態閉嘴！」


	7. Chapter 7

斑一向有淺眠的毛病，特別是睡在不習慣的床上。他起身走到落地窗前，看著不久前小酌的殘餘，酒還剩下一杯的份，足夠讓他打發時間。

冰塊已經化為水灘，這時間再要櫃台拿冰塊來也太為難，況且斑不想吵醒帶土，這杯酒他自己喝下就足夠了，不想再聽小崽子嚷著趕回公司多辛苦，他可是一早要搭班機出差的人。

退冰的伏特加多了一點腥味，斑不是很喜歡，然而這點酒精足夠再把雲雨後略微清醒的他弄得微茫。這樣才好睡些，他想。

兩人間並不是第一次，但似乎只有在床上時，悶在內心的深情才能湧上將彼此吞沒。

酒沒了睡覺去。斑側身躺入床鋪中，就著月光再度發現帶土的睡臉很蠢，他捏了又捏，小崽子只是哼哼幾聲又繼續打呼，他不禁覺得剛剛應該叫點冰塊上來，反正這小鬼睡得跟豬一樣。

然而這個兔崽子在下午替他戴錶時，異常謹慎並且認真說了他沒料想到會被搶先說出的事情。

『這回只能替你戴一只錶，下次就……就會是鑽戒了。』

拐彎抹角的求婚。他沒想過這個年齡小了他十歲不止的孩子，居然想得比這年紀該有的還久遠。

『你的浪漫有夠粗神經，不過，我喜歡。』

也許是這股傻勁以及單純觸動了他吧，走過數十載，見識過多少的陰險狡詐，覬覦他這種身分擁有好處的嘴臉看多了，當真誠到等同於蠢的沒心機青年說出這段話時，斑難得相信這個世界尚有一絲光明。

他並不急，儘管這個後輩還不成熟，反應過慢且孩子氣，但斑知道帶土言出必行，他等得起。

不過在這之前，他得記得明天打電話要求助理去把早準備好的白金鑽對戒給退掉。


End file.
